


Strictly Online

by Blizzard_the_White_Cat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is awkward, Future Plans, Ivan and Alfred are voltron fans, M/M, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, mentioned voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_the_White_Cat/pseuds/Blizzard_the_White_Cat
Summary: You'd think being in a relationship in different states can be a problem. Or even different countries. No, these two have to deal with being on opposite ends of the Earth. However... Is it worth it? Alfred thinks so. Even if he won't admit it.WARNING; Short chapters are short.





	1. Up to this point

It all started just over a year ago, when Alfred got back into the online fan fiction game. He wasn't a cringy young teen anymore, creating cringy quizzes and stories- no, he had another year left of high school, and he was good and golden. ... But that's also when he receieved a message from a random person he never heard of, with quite an odd message to start with.

"Privyet, da"

Alfred blinked, confused af. He took to Google translate, and hummed, thinking for a moment on the random Russian that had messaged him. He did all his research; searched his profile, skimmed through the few stories he had, tried to figure out how this user found him, before coming to a conclusion; why the Hell not? He messaged back the day after, and little did he know, it began a beautiful friendship.

* * *

It was six months after the original message, and as much as he loved rping with Ivan, as he soon found out his name was, he was getting bored with this rp. They had basically done everything possible with this story, and he was teeming with new ideas. 

_(So, this one has been fun and all- *kinda awkward right now* but tbh, I have another idea I kinda want to try out. ... But it's not for this one-)_

_Lance snickered, looking up at Kieth as they watched Pidge with his little robot friends._

_-_

 

_(*chuckles* No worries, I am getting bored of this too- I have run out of ideas. What is yours?)_

_Keith pulled out the silly string, tempted, but he pulls Lance away. "How about we silly string Coran's room?"_

_-_

_(Well-_

* * *

Ten rps later, and Alfred's still having fun. It's been nine months, and he's about to leave for the Army. ... One last night of messaging, and even a brief video chat. To Alfred, it felt awkward, but it was fun getting to see Ivan face to face. He wasn't what he expected- but none the less, he was happy.

...

Until he didn't get in...

...

He moved in with his grandparent's instead, wanting to leave home at the least, and got a couple jobs there. He still made time to message Ivan, and Alfred couldn't bring himself to care how much he wanted Ivan to message back. He didn't know it until it couldn't be avoided;

_I think I'm in love with Ivan-_

They started talking about future plans, and before Alfred knew it, it'd been a year since Ivan had first messaged him. Ivan had mentioned relationships with other men in the past, but this time when Ivan talked to him about his relationships, Alfred couldn't help but feel dissappointment,  _why aren't you with me-_ and swallowed his jealousy down to help his best friend. 

* * *

They planned to move in together, with another friend, start their own business. Yet no matter how much Alfred tried, he didn't feel as connected with the third friend. He still tried, but it wasn't as much as he'd want with another friend. ... He admitted his feelings in Spanish, a language he took in high school. 

It was late for Ivan at the time, so Alfred only sighed when the other responded in all caps, 'I love dumplings' in Chinese, only to say goodnight at the end of the message.

_Like it was a part of the rp..._

He didn't bring it up again, but he still couldn't help the feeling. The need to connect.

* * *

_"Yao... Tbh, I have feelings for him. ... I don't know when it started, but..."_

_"Ah, I understand what you mean. It is hard, yes, but... I can ask if he is still in a relationship if you want."_

_"No thanks, I have another idea- I just hope this doesn't blow up in my face and ruin our friendship..."_

* * *

Alfred took a deep breath, opening the tab. "...What the Hell should I even say?"

"... I think I'll just until he's on tomorrow..." He sighs, sitting back after closing the laptop. "... I'm such a fucking coward..."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Single Pringle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred finds out what happens when you wait a while, without even realizing it.

Alfred took a deep breath, laughing to himself as he laid in bed and told Ivan of the crazy dream he had- like he does with all the crazy ones- this time involving some Klance action-

Ivan seemed just as excited, it helped because school was cancelled for him today, so Alfred could freely talk to him. Then, Alfred decided to do what random crap he always does-

_"I have no relationships. Everyone is either straight or annoying."_

_"...What?"_

_"Voltron's lucky. Nobody jugdes them for being gay- or the sexual tension."_

_"If only we could go to space like that; space dad, Lance's jokes, Kaltenecker-"_

_"And Coran's mustache XD"_

_"XD Dude... I just remembered something totally random-"_

_"Hm?"_

_"When you move here to start our business, what will you're boyfriend think?"_

_"I'm single."_

Alfred blinked.

_"I have been for months."_

_"Didn't I tell you?"_

Alfred was blushing a little, debating on telling Ivan then and there- however...

_"Wait- o-o you mentioned to me a couple months ago on Q that there was an issue with one of your exes, and your other bf-"_

_"Arthur is my ex. We've been apart for a long time. I broke up with Toris again in November, I think-"_

_"Toris came first, then Arthur, then Toris again"_

_"And now I am single pringle, yes?"_

Alfred blinked, clearing his throat, humming. "Okay... Uhm-"

_"Right- ... *hug* Pringles are awesome."_

_"*hug* vodka pringles."_

_"I need some."_

_"uwu I would, but my Grandpa eats them all- XD"_

_"Der'mo."_

_"XD"_

_"XD *watching Voltron* I want soup UJU"_

_"*still in bed* I want taco-"_

_"I want soup."_

_"I has spaghettios"_

_"Okay."_

_"*send picture of spaghettios can*"_

_"Sister took my television, so voltron must wait. -_-"_

_"Q?"_

_"Sure!"_ Yet Alfred couldn't hold back panic.  _I already sent the message, dammit! Hurry- get on and delete it- it takes some time to get from bed to the computer, log on and all that, right? Yeah-_ He sighs in relief when he deletes the message, humming as he prepared to rp.

* * *

_"(Hey Ivan? Can I show you something?)_

_Lance huffed, chasing after Keith. "GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!!!" "_

_"(Sure, what is it?)_

_Keith grinned, heading into an air vent with Lance's pants. "You'll have to catch me if you want your pants back!" "_

_"( archiveofourown.org/linktorandomstorythatisactuallythisstoryandisnotalinkatallpleasedontclickitwontdoanything.html)_

_"DAMMIT KEITH!!!" Lance clenched his fists, sliding down after the other in the air vents."_

_"(brb- store)"_

_"(Okay)"_

_"Only Keith's laughter could be heard as he traveled through the vents, leaving Lance unable to find the other."_

_"(Back-)_

_Lance huffed, before pulling out of the vents, and went back into his room to put on another pair, then to find Shiro."_

With that sent, Alfred waited. Yet no reply was sent back, and instantly, he began to fear the worst.  _Oh God he knows and doesn't want anything to do with me now I fucked up shit I knew I shouldn't have sent that message-_

* * *

 

Yet at some point later that evening, all was explained as dinner, and things continued as normal. 

_... I don't think he even read the story..._


End file.
